Power Rangers: Ninja Gods
by BJvision
Summary: The Three Set Of God Zords are Awakening with the Rise of The Alliance of Evil. Will the rangers be able to defeat them? Couple B/Kat, T/K, R/A, and Others
1. LOSS OF POWER AND SECRETS REVEALED

Power Rangers: Ninja Gods  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Weapon/Attacks names are mostly from the Sentai series Kakurangers (MMPR Season 3). The Mashin are the robots from Clamps Magic Knight Rayearth. This is mainly a Billy/Kat fanfiction with other couples.  
  
Author's Notes: I redid this chapter due to a review. Tommy lost Green Ranger power and coins to Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. Zordon creates new powers for Tommy, which makes him the White Ranger. The rangers lose their powers in a battle with Rito and seek new powers from Ninjor at the Temple of Power where they acquire the Ninja Powers. When Zordon is speaking it is in CAPITAL LETTERS.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A few weeks ago she wouldn't have thought that she would be in this position where she would betray people who were nothing, but nice to her, but it seems fate has something else in store for her.  
  
Using the green power coin, which was temporarily restored through the combined powers of Rita and Zedd, she teleported into the Command Centre. Quickly before anyone could see her she transformed into her cat form and headed for the zord bay as instructed by her masters.  
  
She came across the majestic Ninja Falcon Zord the target of her masters plan to destroy the power rangers once again. As she approached the zord she hesitated due to the ongoing battle between her true nature and the alter ego Rita had created.  
  
Rita sensed this and attacked her mind allowing for her plan to get underway. The white cat continued on its way when the Falcon zord reacted to the White Rangers' call. The cat quickly jumped into the zord as it took flight to the battle scene.  
  
Tommy had forgotten his communicator at home so Zordon was unable to summon him for the battle. He eventually noticed that he had left it at home and rushed home to get in a hasty manner, which was a result of Zedd and Rita's constant monster attack lately. He was pondering what the two could be plotting when his communicator had beeped off. Zordon filled him in on the battle as he quickly morphed and teleported to Downtown, Angel Grove. He quickly summoned the Falcon zord.  
  
The White Ranger leapt into the cockpit of his zord sensing something was wrong, but quickly dismissing it as he headed for the Ninja Megazord. Unbeknownst to Tommy Kat had reverted to her human form and swiftly used the green power coins last energy to shock Tommy.  
  
Tommy felt the energy surging through his whole body as darkness began to take him over, but not before he was able to get a view of the person who socked him.  
  
"Kat." Tommy said as he passed out.  
  
Kat ejected the White Ranger from the zord. She watched him fall from the zord and demorphed as he landed on the heavily paved district of Angel Grove. The good Kat felt some remorse for what she did, but was eventually overridden by the dark spell.  
  
Central Downtown, Angel Grove  
  
The rangers had watched as Ninjor was captured and teleported away by Rita and Zedd. They were struggling with Goldar and Rito as they were being pummelled to the max. Several buildings were feeling the brunt of the battle luckily the area had been evacuated as Goldar and Rito appeared in the sector.  
  
"Where the hell is Tommy?" asked Kimberly.  
  
"He said he was on his way. He should have been here a long time ago." Billy answered.  
  
Suddenly a screeching sound was heard. The Ninja Megazord looked in the direction of the sound to see the Falcon Zord heading towards outer space rather than the battle site.  
  
"Where the hell is he going?" asked Rocky.  
  
"I don't know guys, but I am not getting a response from his communicator," exclaimed Aisha.  
  
"What could have happened to him?" asked Adam.  
  
"Let's just deal with this first. Then we need to find out what happened to Tommy?" Billy exclaimed.  
  
The rangers unanimously agreed to Billy's decision as they manoeuvred the Ninja Megazord towards Goldar and Rito. Their zord came to a standstill and just as they easily assembled together to form the Ninja Megazord they disassembled. The rangers were immediately thrown from their zords unto the ground where they demorphed.  
  
"What just happened?" asked Kim.  
  
"The Ninja zords just bailed on us," exclaimed Rocky.  
  
The rangers were about to contact Zordon when Tommy barely able to walk approached them. The rangers rushed over to him at top speed when he collapsed on the floor. The rangers worriedly looked from Tommy to the Ninja zords and then to Goldar and Rito who were just standing there gloating at them. The yellow, blue, black and red rangers called on their morphers, but alas they didn't materialize. Lord Zedd and Rita's face appeared in the sky summoning both henchmen to the Lunar Palace to celebrate.  
  
"Let's teleport to the command centre and get Tommy some medical help." Adam said with saddened tone as he looked upon his zord.  
  
"Let's hurry!" Kimberly said both angered and frightened.  
  
The six teens quickly teleported to the command centre and dropped off Tommy at the medical bay area to treat him. A few hours had passed they all had rested in the command centre. Thanks to Zordon and Alpha's knowledge of alien medicine Tommy had made a swift recovery. Turning to Tommy the other bombarded him with questions.  
  
"How are you feeling? How long were you unconscious? What happened to you out there? Who piloted the Falcon zord into space?" asked all the rangers.  
  
"Hold up for a minute one question at a time. First I am feeling better not good but better. I was unconscious for about 10 minutes. I was attacked within the Falcon zord by Kat and I assume she piloted it to Lord Zedd's Lunar Palace." Tommy said.  
  
Everyone was shocked by his last comment. They couldn't believe that Katherine would work for Rita or Zedd. With utter sadness in his eyes Billy asked Zordon if he could locate Kat. Zordon was unable to pinpoint her location exactly, but he was able to determine that she was in one of Rita and Zedd's dark dimensions.  
  
"I SENSE HER PRESENCE IN ONE OF RITA AND ZEDD'S DARK DIMENSIONS, BUT I AM UNSURE OF WHICH ONE SHE IS LOCATED. ALSO I AM SENSING SOME MAGICAL RESIDUE FROM HER BODY SIMILAR TO THE ONES THAT WERE IN TOMMY'S BODY WHEN HE WAS UNDER RITA'S DARK SPELL. THIS MAY EXPLAIN HER ACTIONS TODAY, SHE MUST HAVE BEEN UNDER A SPELL."  
  
A slight glimmer of hope was brought to Billy when Zordon finished his statement. He and his friends could save her. Now to deal with more pressing matters Billy thought.  
  
"Zordon, the Ninja zords and our powers have stopped functioning and are in the city just lying there. Why is that?" Billy asked.  
  
"DON'T WORRY ABOUT THE NINJA ZORDS I HAVE ASKED ALPHA TO TELEPORT THEM TO THE ZORD BAY. THE REASON FOR THE LOSS OF YOUR POWERS IS DUE TO THE LOSS OF THE FALCON ZORD. WHAT NINJOR AND I FAILED TO EXPLAIN TO YOU ALL WAS THAT THE ANIMAL SPIRITS ARE LINKED TO THEIR LEADER."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Rocky.  
  
"EACH OF YOUR ANIMAL SPIRITS DRAW GUIDANCE AND STRENGTH FROM THE FALCON AND WITHOUT IT THEY WOULD LOSE SIGHT OF GROUP DECISIONS AND ACT ON THEIR OWN ACCORD. SO AS A PRECAUTIONARY MEASURE NINJOR PLACED A SAFETY MECHANISM ON THEM SO IF THE FALCON EVER GOT CAPTURED THEY WOULD DEEM INOPERABLE ALONG WITH THE POWERS."  
  
"Yeah, but now we don't have any power to defend ourselves," Tommy shouted.  
  
"Calm down Tommy. You're still not fully recovered." Kim stated.  
  
"Okay, beautiful. Still if Zordon had told us this I would have taken better care of ensuring my zord was secure and we wouldn't be in this mess." Tommy argued.  
  
Everyone could see that Tommy was blaming himself with the predicament they were in right now. They each told Tommy that it wasn't his fault and that he should calm down.  
"So, what are we going to do now? Should we just wait until the enemy attacks?" asked Aisha.  
  
"ACTUALLY NO THERE IS SOMETHING ELSE I NEED TO TELL YOU ALL ABOUT THE NINJA ZORDS. THE NINJA ZORDS AREN'T WHAT YOU THINK THEY ARE. THEY ARE ACTUALLY THE FIRST LINE OF DEFENSE OF THE GOD ZORDS."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Billy curiously.  
  
"THERE ARE A SET OF GOD ZORDS THE DEMI GOD ZORDS, THE MUTEKI GOD ZORDS AND THE MASHIN GOD ZORDS. THE NINJA ZORDS ARE THE DEMI GOD ZORDS WHO ARE TRULY CALLED RESPECTIVELY BY THE ORDER OF YOUR TRANSFORMATION TSUBASA, GAMA, KAKU, ROU, KUMA AND SARU, THEY ARE LIKE THE CHILDREN TO THE OTHER GOD ZORDS."  
  
"So whats the deal with the other God Zords." Kimberly asked.  
  
"THE SECOND LINE OF DEFENSE GOD ZORDS ARE CURRENTLY ON AN INVISIBLE ISLAND. THE MUTEKI GOD ZORDS WHO ARE HUMANOID LOOKING FORMS OF THE DEMI GOD ZORDS EXCEPT TSUBASA, THEY ARE KNOWN AS GAMMER, KARK, LOGAN, KUMARDO AND SARUDER."  
  
"What about the last set of zords?" Adam asked.  
  
"THE FINAL LINE OF DEFENSE IS THE SUPREME GOD ZORDS THEY ARE LIVING CREATURES THAT FUSES WITH THEIR RANGERS, THE MASHIN GOD ZORDS, WINDHAM THE WIND BIRD GOD, CELES THE WATER DRAGON GOD AND LEXXUS THE FIRE WOLF GOD. THE MASHIN GODS ARE EXTREMELY POWERFUL AND THEY INFUSE MYSTICAL ATTRIBUTES TO THEIR RANGERS. THEY ARE ONLY ATTAINABLE WHEN THE CREATURE SEE THAT THERE IS DIRE NEED OF THEIR SERVICES."  
  
"Okay put aside the Mashin zords for the moment. Can you teleport us to the island's coordinates so we can seek out this power?" asked Tommy defiantly as any leader would after hearing all the information their supposed mentor had kept from them.  
  
"ALPHA HAS ALREADY SET YOUR COMMUNICATORS TELEPORTATION SYSTEM FOR THE JOURNEY TO MUTEKI ISLAND."  
  
"Wait a minute there's only five powers and six of us. What are we going to do about that?" Kimberly quickly stated to the others.  
  
The command centre went silent when the other realised what this would mean. Adam being the noble one was about to give up going to the island when Billy stepped in.  
  
"I will stay behind guys. I can be of more help by staying here and trying to figure out a way to bypass Ninjor's safety net on the powers as well as try to help locate Kat. Anyways when you guys get your new powers and you get back Tsubasa I will acquire my powers again, right Zordon." Billy explained.  
  
"DEFINATELY BILLY YOU WILL REGAIN YOUR POWERS ONCE TSUBASA RETURNS! YOUR MORPHERS ARE BEING KEPT IN SUBSPACE SO RITA AND ZEDD CAN'T GET THEIR HANDS ON THEM."  
  
"Don't worry bro' we'll be back sooner than you think and you'll be right by our side kicking Rita and Zedd's butt." Tommy said showing the first glimmer of happiness since this whole ordeal started.  
  
The five rangers heading for Muteki Island all said their goodbyes to Zordon, Alpha and Billy, as they were teleported away.  
  
"Okay let's get on those computers and try and find Kat and figure out a bypass on those zords." Billy stated.  
  
TBC Reviews welcomed 


	2. THE CAPTURE AND ESCAPE

CHAPTER 2 - THE CAPTURE AND ESCAPE  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Weapon/Attacks names are mostly from the Sentai series Kakurangers (MMPR Season 3). The Mashin are the robots from Clamps Magic Knight Rayearth. This is mainly a Billy/Kat fanfiction with other couples.  
  
Author's Notes: I messed with the timeline and some of the characters of Power Rangers. Andros (PRIS) exists in this timeline and is human (currently dating Ashley), Ashley (PRT & PRIS) exists in this timeline also and so does Tanya (PRZ & PRT) and they go to Angel Grove High with the Rangers.  
  
Billy entered the Youth Centre and upon entering he saw Andros, Ashley and Tanya. The three noticed Billy also and called him over. They had discovered the ranger's identity during an attack by Lord Zedd where he captured them in hopes of them joining the forces of evil whether willingly or by force. In an attempt to save their friends the rangers got caught in a heated battle that damaged their helmets causing the teens to see their faces. The rangers eventually saved them and then carried them to the Command Centre and then introduced them to Zordon and were asked to keep the rangers identity a secret, which they did.  
  
"Billy are you alright we saw the battle on the news?" Andros asked.  
  
"What happened out there and where are the others?" Ashley eagerly asked.  
  
Billy gave the full details of the situation to them and they were shocked at the outcome.  
  
"So, what are you going to do about Kat?" Tanya asked.  
  
"I have to try and locate her using the command centre's computer, but that could take all night. Can you guys help me at the command centre? I would really appreciate your help." Billy desperately asked.  
  
"No problem!" They all answered.  
  
The three went to a corner and was instantly teleported to the command centre.  
  
At that point three friends were returning from Geneva and planning to surprise their friends, unaware that Lord Zedd was watching their every move.  
  
"Goldar and Rito take the Tengus and attack Zordon's first rangers and bring them back here." Zedd ordered.  
  
Billy and the others were at the command centre trying to get a fix on Kat's location but to no avail they couldn't find her.  
  
"SHE MUST BE IN ONE OF ZEDD'S DARK DIMENSIONS. HE PROBABLY FEELS THAT SHE HAS SERVED HER PURPOSE AND COULD BE TROUBLE IF HE RELEASED HER."  
  
The alarms went off in the command centre. Everyone looked straight at the viewing globe. Billy was shocked to see Jason, Trini and Zack fighting off a horde of Tengus.  
  
"We have to help them," Tanya exclaimed.  
  
"You're right, but we have to hurry," Andros said.  
  
Billy was scrutinizing whether or not he should allow Andros, Ashley and Tanya to be placed in such danger, but thinking that desperate times call for desperate measures he decided to let them help.  
  
"Okay, but be careful the Tengus are difficult creatures to handle," said Billy.  
  
"Don't worry we will be careful," Ashley said.  
  
The four teleported out of the command centre and landed in front of the airport. Jason, Trini and Zack saw the streak of light expecting to see their friends but only seeing one of them. The seven began fighting the Tengus defiantly taking one down after the other when out of nowhere Goldar and Rito sent blast of energy at them sending them hurling into the air and landing roughly on the ground. The seven were too weak to get off the ground.  
  
"Lord Zedd will be happy to know that not only did we get Jason, Trini and Zack but we also got that brainy Billy and the three Zedd wanted to turn into his dark warriors." Goldar exclaimed.  
  
"You're right Goldie but let's get out of here before the others come," said Rito.  
  
Goldar and Rito teleported themselves and the fallen humans to the dark dimension that resided in a pocket universe hidden in the Lunar Palace where they would be tortured by the hands of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa.  
  
Kat saw as the bodies were deposited in front of her. She rushed over to them noticing some familiar faces and others unfamiliar to her. They weren't as badly hurt as she expected they were, just slightly out of it within half an hour they were all awake except for Billy.  
  
Billy groaned as he awoke from his unconsciousness almost two hours after everyone else woke up. He looked around the dark room to see all his friends looking at him with faces of concern and happiness. He just smiled back at them until he saw a figure in the corner crying. He quickly got up and walked towards her stumbling a little from the damage he acquired from the battle. He eventually reached her and then knelt down beside her.  
  
"Hey Kat, what are you crying about?" Billy asked with concerned eyes.  
  
"It's all my fault. I was too weak; she controlled me with such ease. I hurt my friends. I deserve everything coming to me." Kat sobbed profusely after she let out her emotions to Billy.  
  
Billy could see the pain that she was going through. He reassuringly hugged and told her that she couldn't help it and that she wasn't the first to be controlled by Rita and Zedd. He spoke of the times Kimberly, Tommy and himself had become evil once. He explained that his and Kimberly's brush with evil was very short unlike Tommy's, but yet they were able to accept him even after what he did.  
  
Kat looked into Billy's eyes and she never noticed before how handsome he was, which she thought was mainly due to Rita's spell which caused her to be attracted to Tommy. She saw nothing, but love emanating from him and it was towards her. She didn't know what took her over, but she kissed him with such intensity that both of them forgot that they were not alone. They pulled apart after they heard an obnoxious cough coming from Zack indicating that they were still there with them.  
  
"Well I think when we escape from this place we have some things to discuss," Billy whispered in her ears.  
  
Kat giggled and smile up at Billy. "I definitely think we have much to discuss," as she got up and gave him a last kiss on his lips.  
  
"So Billy how long until the others get here to save us?" asked Jason.  
  
Billy turned to Kat as her face instantly saddened knowing that she had left the rangers powerless. Billy kissed the top of her head, which reassured that everything would be fine. Billy explained the situation to Jason, Trini and Zack.  
  
"So they are going after new powers that are more powerful than their current powers. So what about the old powers?" Trini asked hastily.  
  
"Well we would transfer the powers onto others," said Billy.  
  
"Did you or Zordon have anybody in mind?" asked Andros excitedly hoping that they had considered him, Ashley and Tanya.  
  
"We didn't get around to that, so the answers no." Billy answered.  
  
"Oh.." Andros responded showing his disappointment.  
  
Ashley placed her hand on Andros shoulder understanding his disappointment. The day they had found out their friends were ranger they had always had a hint of jealousy not enough to hate, but they had hoped one day they could be of more help to them.  
  
"Billy do you think you can get in contact with Zordon?" asked Zack.  
  
"I don't think so once we entered this dimension Zordon would lose contact with us. The only way for Zordon to detect us would be if we got a hold of a power source linked to the morphin grid." Billy explained.  
  
At that moment Kat eyes widened. "If we can get out of here and into the throne room we could get the Falcon Zord and Ninjor. The Falcon zord has transformed into a real bird and is locked in a cage beside the jar containing Ninjor." Kat explained.  
  
"That's superb, but first we have to get out of here and as you can see we are trapped in a dungeon." Jason pointed out.  
  
Just then Rito entered the dungeon mumbling about something Zedd said to him.  
  
"I think I have and idea. Girls I am going to need your help." Tanya said.  
  
The girls gathered around each other and got the plan underway. The girls were planning to trick Rito by playing the parts of servant to help him release some tension. The girls called to Rito and he came over asking them what they wanted.  
  
"What do you want power geeks?" Rito asked.  
  
"You look a little tense and we were wondering if you would like a full body massage from us girls?" asked Tanya holding in everything she had from feeling disgusted by what she was saying.  
  
"That would be good I have been feeling a little tense, but you girls better not be tricking me or else." Rito exclaimed.  
  
"We have no powers so we would be unable to defend ourselves against you," Kat said in a very seductive voice.  
  
"Okay I am letting you out now." Riot exclaimed.  
  
The girls all looked at the guys as they left the cell. They instantly saw a bed appear out of thin air and Rito went over and laid on it. The girl started to massage Rito and all felt the urge to throw up as they rubbed their hands against the bones of Rito. After a while Rito started to drift off to sleep and the girls saw this as their chance to strike. The girls scanned the room and found a chain and got it. They quickly wrapped the chain around Rito as he slept. They got the keys and opened the cell for the guys to escape and then placed the bed in the cell as they locked him in.  
  
"You girls are really resourceful," Zack said.  
  
"We are better at a lot of things guys aren't good at," Tanya said as she smiled wickedly at the former Black Ranger.  
  
The others saw a hint of flirting going on between the two, but left it at that since they had more pressing matters at hand. The seven headed for the throne room, which was about three floors above them. As they were entering the throne room they saw a cage with a beautiful white falcon in it and beside it the jar containing Ninjor.  
  
"Their they are we have to get them, but be as quiet as possible," Billy explained.  
  
But as he said that Tengus surrounded the room. The teens got into their stance even Kat who wasn't an expert, but she would fair relatively well since being formerly evil gave her the ability to fight.  
  
"Let's get them guys, and I will get the Falcon and Ninjor," Jason said.  
  
"Right!" the teens all said.  
  
The teens were fairing well until Zedd and Rita entered the room and started blasting their wands at the teens. They were unaware that Jason was about to grab the falcon and the jar with Ninjor, due to the teen's distraction. During his blasting Zedd mentally noted that he had captured eight teens but he was fighting only seven. Zedd turned to the direction of the falcon and the jar and saw Jason. Zedd quickly charged a huge ball of energy, which was aimed at Jason who was unaware of Zedd noticing him.  
  
Billy saw Zedd aiming at Jason and leapt in front of the blast screaming Jason's name.  
  
"JJJJJJJJAAAAAAAAASSSSOOOOOONNNNN!" shouted Billy as he leapt in front of Jason.  
  
The blast sent Billy flying to the other end of the room. The other teens ran towards Jason who was now heading towards Billy. Kat ran pass Jason and embraced Billy in her arms tears racing from her eyes to her cheeks. The other teens saw a large gash cut across Billy's chest.  
  
COMMAND CENTRE  
  
"ALPHA I AM SENSING THE PRESENCE OF TSUBASA HE IS IN THE HANDS OF GOOD AGAIN I AM ASSUMING BILLY AND THE OTHERS HAVE FOUND A WAY TO RESCUE HIM. QUICKLY TELEPORT THEM HERE WITH TSUBASA AS FAST AS POSSIBLE."  
  
"Absolutely, Zordon, teleportation sequence initiated." Alpha said.  
  
LUNAR PALACE  
  
"Billy, please wake up. You can't leave me now I need you." Kat said as she cried.  
  
At that exact moment Zedd sent another blast at the teens, but were deflected by a force field of green wind. The teens looked at each other in confusion wondering how they had survived. The teens then saw an immense green light behind them. They turned around to face none other than Dulcea.  
  
"Hello young ones, I am here to help," Dulcea exclaimed as she went over to Kat and Billy. She placed her hand over Billy and spoke two words.  
  
"Healing Wind!" A mist of green air particles swirled around Billy and gradually healed his wounds.  
  
The teens looked in astonishment as Billy's eyes fluttered open. Kat embraced him in a long passionate kiss. Billy was also very willing to return the favour. Dulcea quickly announced her presence to the two lovers.  
  
"Dulcea, what are you doing here? I thought you couldn't go beyond your post on Phaedos." Billy said.  
  
"I'm no longer bound by my curse of watching the Monolith. The Mashin God WINDHAM has summoned me to seek both you and Katherine out." Dulcea explained.  
  
At that moment Jason, Zack, Trini, Andros, Ashley and Tanya were teleported out of the Lunar Palace and into the Command Centre while using her teleportation wind Dulcea, Billy and Kat were headed towards the planet Cephiro.  
  
COMMAND CENTRE  
  
"Zordon, where's Billy, Kat, and Dulcea?" asked Jason.  
  
"I AM UNSURE JASON, BUT I SENSE THEY AREN'T ON THE MOON IN ZEDD'S LUNAR PALACE."  
  
"Do you think what Dulcea was telling them has anything do with their disappearance?" Ashley asked.  
  
"WHAT EXACTLY DID SHE TELL THEM ASHLEY?"  
  
Ashley explained that she mentioned that the Mashin God WINDHAM had sent her to find both Kat and Billy.  
  
"WELL IT SEEMS DULCEA HAS CARRIED THEM TO ACCEPT THE POWER OF THE MASHIN GODS."  
  
"So they will be alright then." Trini said.  
  
"They will be okay for now, Dulcea will take care of them." Ninjor said being the first time he has said anything contributing to the discussion since he was released from the jar.  
  
"But what about the Earth, it's unguarded?" asked Tanya.  
  
"NINJOR AND I ARE GOING TO RELEASE THE FULL POWER OF THE NINJA ZORDS SO THEY MAY BE FREE OF THEIR RESTRICTIONS AND THEY WILL BECOME THE DEMI GOD ZORDS. AND I WILL APPOINT NEW RANGERS."  
  
"Oh, okay we will head on home now." Andros said.  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU GOING? DON'T YOU WANT TO BECOME THE NEW DEMI NINJA RANGERS?"  
  
The teens turned around with amusement on their faces, signifying their answers to Zordon. Zordon and Ninjor used their energies to transform the six teens into the Demi Ninja Rangers. Their suits were the same except for the helmets, which now resembled the animal spirits, Falcon, Frog, Crane, Wolf, Bear and Ape. After the transformation was complete Zordon gave them his speech of not using their powers for personal gain and not escalating a battle without provocation. The new rangers took off their helmets revealing to everyone what animal they represented.  
  
"THE DEMI NINJA RANGERS ARE AS FOLLOWS: JASON - THE WHITE FALCON NINJA AND LEADER, ZACK - THE BLACK FROG NINJA, TANYA - THE PINK CRANE NINJA, ASHLEY - THE BLUE WOLF NINJA, TRINI - THE YELLOW BEAR NINJA AND ANDROS - THE RED APE NINJA - CO-LEADER."  
  
The teens smiled as they took in their power suits. Jason was the first to layout his hand then the others followed by placing their hands on top of one another then jumped in the air shouting.  
  
"Demi Ninja Rangers!" the rangers shouted.  
  
As three streaks of light or green, blue and red respectively entered the planet Cephiro's atmosphere, five streams of light also landed on the island of the Muteki Gods.  
  
TBC Please Review 


	3. TRIALS OF THE MUTEKI POWERS BEGINS

**CHAPTER 3 – TRIALS OF THE MUTEKI POWERS BEGINS**

Disclaimer: I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Weapon/Attacks names are mostly from the Sentai series Kakurangers (MMPR Season 3). The Mashin are the robots from Clamps Magic Knight Rayearth. This is mainly a Billy/Kat fanfiction with other couples.

MUTEKI ISLAND 

Five coloured streams of light lands on a beautiful island unbeknownst to the average human. The rangers all looked in awe at the aesthetics of the island.

"The island seems so untouched. The air is rich, the plants are healthy and the water is clear." Aisha said.

"Yeah, its hard to believe that most of the planet used to look like this many years ago." Rocky exclaimed still in shock of how beautiful the place is.

"So, where to now?" Kimberly asked.

"According to Zordon we should head north from our location until we come across a tiki statue," said Adam.

"Let's head in that direction then guys." Tommy said as he pointed north to everyone.

The five teens were walking for almost two hours when they came across the tiki statue. They looked on it wondering what they should do now. Zordon had kind of left out the details of what they should do after finding the tiki statue. The teens decided to rest since it was getting dark. 

"Wake Up!" bellowed a voice at around 6:00pm in the morning.

The teens shot upright from their slumber and looked around for the person shouting at them.

"I am over here you idiots, haven't you ever seen a talking statue before," said the tiki statue.

The teens stood up shocked to find the voice coming from the statue. 

"What are you doing here?" The statue shouted at them.

Tommy stepped forward trying to show every ounce of strength and courage he had to mask his fear. 

"Just calm down we were sent here…" Tommy began to say when the place began to cloudy and a lightning bolt landed right by his feet. He instinctively jumped back after it hit.

"Don't tell me to calm down you are trespassing," the statue pointed out.

Aisha came forward and spoke. "We don't mean to cause any trouble we were just sent here by our mentor to acquire the Muteki powers so we could save Earth."

The statue looked at the young girl and sense genuine kindness from her unlike the little upstart who told him to calm down. The statue calmed down and the clouds began to recede and sunlight began to break through the dark clouds.

"I am sorry about before, but this is my island and I haven't seen anyone in over 10,000 years. So when someone comes out of the blue on the island and then tells me to calm down I get a little antsy." The statue explained.

"We understand, I would be watchful also if someone might be a threat to my home also." Aisha pointed out.

At this time Aisha stepped back and allowed Tommy talk to the statue.

"I am sorry for earlier, but it is imperative that we find the Muteki powers. Our leader Zordon told us it could be found here." Tommy exclaimed.

"Zordon is still alive I can't believe it. So what's he been up to?" The statue asked.

The ranger explained that he had appointed them as power rangers and how they lost the power of the Ninja Zords. 

"Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa are married. I can't believe it the union of two of the most vile creatures can only mean trouble. I will have to send you on your way as soon as possible then." The statue spoke.

"Great so are you going to give us this power?" Kimberly spoke.

"Actually I will first have to carry out the ritual, to align your body and mind with the Muteki God powers you will each acquire." The statue said.

"But, we already are linked to the animal spirits of the Demi-Gods, so we don't need to go through that again," Rocky said.

"That is true, but these power are far superior to those of the Demi-Gods. Plus some of you will have to be reassigned to new spirits anyways." The statue said diverting his eye between Rocky and Tommy.

"So how long until the ritual starts?" Adam asked.

"We will start around sunset, if that's okay with you all. By then you should have eaten and rested for the journey ahead." The statue said to them.

"Okay, we will go and search for some food, which shouldn't be a problem around here. We'll be back ah… I forgot to ask your name." Tommy pointed out.

"Oh yeah, it's Tiki." Tiki answered.

"How original, you're a tiki statue so you're named Tiki." Tommy joked.

Knowing that was meant as a joke Tiki teasingly said. "Did you forget what I did to you earlier? I intentionally missed you."

Tommy's face of laughter quickly changed to fear as he ran off in search of food. The others laughed as they followed their fearless leader in search of food. Time passed and the teens had eaten, showered and rested until sunset. They returned to where Tiki was located and they saw five pedestals, which held five weapons upon them. 

"Punctuality has always been something I admired in people. Well enough joking it's time for the ceremony." Tiki said.

The rangers approached Tiki with eagerness. 

"Each of you was chosen by Zordon because of your will to protect yourselves and for others you care for. The journey of new rangers will begin, today." Tiki established.

The pedestals began to glow black, white, blue, yellow and red. The lights flew into the air and gathered together and in a burst of energy they became dust particles that lingered onto the teens revealing their new spirit powers.

Tiki spoke to the teens who were now clad in black ninja clothing with their belts and headbands representing their colour associations. "ADAM – THE BLACK MUTEKI NINJA PROTECTED BY THE MUTEKI GOD GAMMER, KIMBERLY – THE WHITE MUTEKI NINJA PROTECTED BY THE MUTEKI GOD KARK, ROCKY – THE BLUE MUTEKI NINJA PROTECTED BY THE MUTEKI GOD LOGAN, AISHA – THE YELLOW MUTEKI NINJA PROTECTED BY THE MUTEKI GOD KUMARDO AND TOMMY – THE RED MUTEKI NINJA PROTECTED BY THE MUTEKI GOD SARUDER. THE LEADER OF THE MUTEKI GODS IS SARUDER AND THE CO-LEADER IS LOGAN."

The teens stared at each other with amusement when Tiki had finished.

"So, now that we have the power, can we leave?" Tommy asked.

"I never said these were the powers of the Muteki Gods. I just said this is the beginning of your journey." Tiki answered.

All shouted, "What!"

"Didn't I mention that you each have to venture on your own for the Doron Changer and the Muteki Ninja Swords." Tiki exclaimed.

"No, you failed to tell us that," Adam said with a pissed off tone.

"I'm really sorry, but anyways the Doron Changers are the morphers and the Muteki Ninja Swords are ancient weapons of the Muteki powers and are needed to control the Muteki God Zords." Tiki explained to the ninjas.

"Okay so what are those things for?" Aisha and Kimberly pointed towards.

"Oh those are also a set of ancient weapons for each ninja wanting to claim the Muteki powers. Please step to the pedestal representing your Muteki spirit." Tiki pointed.

The ninja teens stepped to their corresponding pedestals as a light engulfed hands. As the light dissipated an arm glove was revealed linking their individual weapons unto itself.

Tiki once again spoke. "ADAM YOU WIELD THE BLACK BOW (THREE ARROW CROSSBOW), KIMBERLY YOU WIELD THE WHITE BEAK (ARM BLADE, CAN BE DETACHED AND USED AS DAGGERS), ROCKY YOU WIELD THE BLUE SHOT (GUN WHICH SHOOTS POWERFUL BLASTS OF WATER), AISHA YOU WIELD THE YELLOW CLAW (CLAW WEAPON, WHICH CAN GRAB ONTO ENEMIES TO THROW THEM AROUND) AND TOMMY YOU WIELD THE RED SLICER (SHIELD TYPE WEAPON THAT CAN BE THROWN OR WORN AND USED AS AN ARM BLADE). YOU HAVE COMPLETED THE RITUAL SO NOW YOUR JOURNEY MUST BEGIN."

A passageway, which linked to five roads, was revealed behind the ninjas. The ninjas one by one entered the starting with Adam, Kim, Rocky, Aisha and Tommy. Before Tommy could enter Tiki called out to him.

"Your test will be the hardest of all you will be presented with a choice. If it is not chosen wisely it could be the end of you, your friends and the entire world." Tiki said.

Tommy looked on him with confusion and simple nodded his head as he entered the road and vanished like his friends.

LUNAR PALACE 

"What was that light?" Zedd asked himself still angry at Rito's incompetence allowing the rangers to escape.

"It can't be, those power brats are going after the Muteki powers. I have to stop them." Zedd said.

At that exact moment Rita walked in and saw her husband staring at the lights emanating from Earth.

"Zedd, is that what I think it is?" asked Rita.

"Yes it's the Muteki powers Rita, but don't worry the guardians of the powers are going to become much stronger after we give them an energy boost." Zedd pointed out to his wife. 

They both aimed their wands at the island and instantly the guardians were transformed into creatures of mass destruction, ready and willing to kill anything in sight. Zedd and Rita laughed at the possible outcome of the rangers, but reality slipped in the rangers were going after the Muteki powers, so it would only seem logical that they know of the Ninja Zords being the Demi-God Zords. 

"Zeddykins, the rangers are probably aware of the other Zords now so we might be in for some trouble. I think we should call my daddy Master Vile to help us." Rita said.

"No way Rita, you know I hate him." Zedd said with anger.

"But if we are going to defeat the rangers we have to call for back up. And I think we need to call the Mondo and Machina even though I hate how she feels that they are more superior to us, but they have a large disposable army that can easily be fixed and repaired for battle in no time." Rita argued.

"You have a point Rita, but just ensure that when they come let them know we are in charge." Zedd said as he left the throne room.

"Okay, I will get on it right away. Goldar quickly call the Machine Empire and my father and tell them we want to create an alliance."

"As you wish, Rita." Goldar said a bit annoyed by Rita's bossing around.

TBC Please Review


	4. THE LEGEND OF THE MASHIN GODS

CHAPTER 4 – THE LEGEND OF THE MASHIN GODS 

Disclaimer: I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Weapon/Attacks names are mostly from the Sentai series Kakurangers (MMPR Season 3). The Mashin are the robots from Clamps Magic Knight Rayearth. This is mainly a Billy/Kat fanfiction with other couples.

Author's Notes: The character Dulcea will be explained in this chapter in a little bit more detail to explain how Billy and the other rangers met her.

The three bodies were transported on a lush green area of the planet Cephiro.

"We are finally here." Dulcea said.

The two teens looked around the area they had landed on. It mimicked the appearance of Earth, but it was quite obvious that it wasn't.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," Kat jokingly said.

Billy looked over at her and just smiled. He was glad to see such humour and happiness resonating from her.

"I think you're right. Where are we exactly Dulcea?" Billy said shifting from Kat to Dulcea.

"This is the sacred planet of the Mashin Gods known as Cephiro." Dulcea exclaimed.

"Okay, so why were we transported here rather than Earth where I am assuming the others have been sent?" Billy questioned.

"The Mashin God WINDHAM has entrusted me with his gifts and also with the task of collecting the other two chosen ones." Dulcea replied.

"Chosen ones for what?" Kat asked.

"Isn't it obvious you are chosen to harness the powers of the Mashin Gods of Fire and Water, Lexxus and Celes," Dulcea replied.

Billy and Kat looked amongst each other with utter amusement.

"I think we should find somewhere and rest, but before that I should transfer the Mystic Ovums unto both of you." Dulcea said.

Billy and Kat looked on Dulcea as a jewel appeared on the back of her left hand that had the planet Earth image resonating from it. 

"What's that on your hand Dulcea?" Billy asked.

"This is the Mystic Ovum when it is one. I will now transfer the power to you both. Hold your left hands toward me." Dulcea said.

The two teens did as they were told. The element of fire surrounded Billy, while the element of water surrounded Kat. A bright light emanated from both teens and as it subsided they both had an ovum on their hand of red and blue respectively representing the element colour. 

"Wow, I feel different as if I am one with the element." Kat said.

"Me too. Is that supposed to happen Dulcea?" Billy asked Dulcea as he noticed that her ovum was now the colour green unlike before where it had the image of Earth in it. "What happened to your ovum?" Billy directed his question to Dulcea.

"Firstly, you should feel different you are now linked to the elements of fire and water just as I am to wind. For your second question my ovum is of the wind, but WINDHAM placed the other God powers within my ovum so I could transfer the powers to the chosen ones when they were found. The image you saw before in my ovum represents the union of the three elements and Mashin Gods. When the powers are one they fuse into the God Mashin RAYEARTH, but no one has ever been able to form RAYEARTH." Dulcea answered.

"So where are the Mashins now?" Kat asked.

"THEY ARE ALL HIDDEN AWAY IN SPECIFIC POINTS ON THE PLANET. CELES IS LOCATED IN AN UNDERWATER TEMPLE KNOWN AS THE SEA OF DRAGON BLOSSOM, WINDHAM IS LOCATED IN A TEMPLE ON A MOUNTAIN IN THE CLOUDS KNOWN AS THE WINDS OF THE PHOENIX TEMPLE AND LEXXUS IS LOCATED IN A TEMPLE INSIDE OF A VOLCANO KNOWN AS THE LIGHT OF THE WOLF SHRINE." Dulcea replied.

"Okay then since that has been established maybe we should go look for something to eat and tomorrow we will start the journey for the Mashin Gods." Billy pointed out as he laced his fingers with Kat's. 

"I will do that for you, don't worry about it. This will give you two the opportunity to clear the air about some things I believe you need to talk about." Dulcea said as she started off towards a forest where she saw some fruits.

Billy and Kat stared at each other in silence for several minutes before Kat broke the silence.

"So, how long have you had these feelings for me?" Kat asked.

"From the day you entered the youth centre, it was like no one else existed. But then I noticed I saw that you were always hanging around Tommy I figured you were interested in him." Billy said. 

"Well you don't have to worry about my feelings toward Tommy anymore, because that was just the spell. I only have eyes for you now." Kat said as she cupped his face in her hands and softly kissed Billy.

Billy's heart sped up as he equally returned the kiss back to 'his' Kat. Kat and Billy disengaged from each other as they looked into each other's eyes, which were filled with passion and lust for the other. Kat knew she wanted Billy and vice-versa, but this was not the time or place. To break the moment Kat started asking questions about Dulcea.

"How did you meet Dulcea?" Kat asked.

"She is a Ninjetti Master like Ninjor. We were sent to her to enhance our power weapons." Billy said as he started to tell the story.

~FLASHBACK BEGINS~

The rangers had just finished fighting some new Tengus, which were enhanced by Master Vile.

"Zordon, how come we cannot defeat the Tengus?" Tommy asked.

"MASTER VILE HAS INCREASED THEIR POWERS. YOUR NORMAL POWER WEAPONS CANNOT DEFEAT THEM. I WILL HAVE TO SEND YOU TO THE PLANET PHAEDOS, WHERE DULCEA A NINJETTI MASTER WILL ENHANCE YOUR POWER WEAPONS." ZORDON SAID.

"I have already set the coordinates for Phaedos. Be careful rangers." Alpha said as he saw six streams of light left the command centre.

The rangers all landed on the rocky terrain of Phaedos. The rangers scanned the area and saw some ruins and headed in its direction. As the rangers were heading there they were suddenly bombarded with hordes of Tengus. The rangers quickly transformed and still they were unable to fight them off. That's when Dulcea appeared and started defeating them one by one. Eventually the Tengus flew away. The rangers demorphed and went to introduce themselves to Dulcea.

"Hello, I am Tommy, and the others are Adam, Kimberly, Billy, Aisha and Rocky. We're the Power Rangers." Tommy said.

"I know who you are. What are you doing here?" Dulcea asked.

"Master Vile has enhanced the Tengus and we are unable to beat them." Billy explained.

"Zordon told us that you could enhance our weapons." Kimberly said.

"Master Vile is a horrible creature we must hurry so that you can save your planet as soon as possible." Dulcea said as she led them to the ruins.

The teens stood in front of Dulcea transformed while a large bonfire was shining beyond her.

"Call forth your power weapons." Dulcea exclaimed.

The rangers did as they were told and called the weapons. Dulcea then blew sand at the rangers as swirls of multi coloured sand engulfed the weapons.

"Your weapons are now powerful enough to destroy the Tengus." Dulcea said.

"But they look just like our old ones." Aisha exclaimed.

"Do not judge a book by its cover." Dulcea replied.

"So where do we go now?" Adam asked.

"Just below this ruin is a teleportation device, it will transport you safely home." Dulcea answered.

"Dulcea why don't you come with us we could use your expertise back on Earth." Rocky mentioned.

"I wish I could, but one step beyond this plateau I would age rapidly, it is my curse to forever watch over Phaedos." Dulcea said sadly.

The rangers felt sorry for her as they each hugged her and went to the teleportation device and left for Earth. When they reached the Tengus attacked them and as quickly as they came they were gone thanks to Dulcea and their enhanced weapons.

~FLASHBACK ENDS~

Billy could hear slow laboured breathing and he knew that Kat had fell asleep in his arm. He eventually drifted of also. After a few hours sleep Billy and Kat woke up shocked to find all sorts of fruits and meat that Dulcea had picked, hunted and cooked for them.

"Dulcea we would like to thank you very much for this." Kat said.

"It's not a problem we are friends, that's what we do." Dulcea replied.

"So, tomorrow we will start searching for the Mashin Gods." Billy exclaimed.

"Yes we will." Duclea said as she went into a trance. "I feel the presence of unforeseen evil heading for Earth." Dulcea said.

"What evil are you talking about?" Kat asked.

"I am not sure, but I fear for your home planet." Dulcea replied.

"I just hope the others are okay, until we return." Billy said as he eased Kat closer to him.

The three sighed and prayed that they wouldn't be too late.

MACHINE EMPIRE 

The machine empire accepted Zedd and Rita's proposal and were heading on their way to Earth as fast as their asteroid planet could take them.

maSTER VILE SHIP 

After having a discussion with his daughter about her plans Master Vile thought it was the best plan ever concocted by the two and willingly accepted to Zedd's terms. He quickly dispatched his and left the M-51 galaxy and headed for Earth.

TBC Review Please should I continue


	5. MAN VS MACHINE

CHAPTER 5 - MAN AGAINST MACHINE  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Weapon/Attacks names are mostly from the Sentai series Kakurangers (MMPR Season 3). The Mashin are the robots from Clamps Magic Knight Rayearth. This is mainly a Billy/Kat fanfiction with other couples.  
  
Author Notes: The rangers no longer have the ninja suits they use to fight the Tengus. The way the rangers called upon the ninja suits though is the way the Demi Ninja Rangers transform.  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in such a longtime but I couldn't think of anything to write for this chapter I am currently working on the next chapter. Hope you like it.  
  
Since acquiring the Demi Ninja powers the rangers haven't gotten much trouble from either Rita or Zedd, which was both calming and nerve wrecking for the teens as they carried out their daily routines.  
  
THE YOUTH CENTRE  
  
Today was another boring day for the six teens that were not more than a few days ago appointed the new Demi Ninja Rangers. Ashley and Trini were talking to one another about school and their current assignments appointed in class, while Zack and Tanya who were becoming quite a couple over the pass few days were teaching some children the latest dance moves.  
  
"God could Ms. Applebee quit with all this excess homework," Ashley said obviously annoyed at the amount of work she had acquired.  
  
Trini snickered at the Ashley who she knew was very brilliant and could easily do the work in no time.  
  
"You think this is funny. What will happen when Angel Grove or the Earth needs the rangers?" Ashley asked in an attempt to sound angry.  
  
"Well being that since we became rangers Zedd and Rita have only attacked using the Tengus you won't have much trouble finishing Ms. Applebee's assignment." Trini replied avoiding Ashley's eyes.  
  
Ashley looked at her friend and just laughed. "You know your kind of right. It seems strange that they haven't attacked with a monster. Don't you think?" Ashley stated.  
  
"Yeah it is, but let's enjoy the little peace we have because when they are ready to attack it's going to be all out everyday battles and we won't even get a breather between attacks." Trini said with an expression of great concern.  
  
Ashley saw the expression on Trini's face and pondered if Trini was worried about this Rita and Zedd lack of monster attacks. As she was about to ask Zack and a giggling Tanya came over together holding hands.  
  
"So guys what's up?" Zack asked as he sat down beside Ashley and Tanya.  
  
"Nothing really just going over some assignments and wondering why Rita and Zedd haven't sent a battalion of monsters our way yet." Ashley answered.  
  
"It does seem a bit strange, doesn't it," Tanya said.  
  
"I feel something big is on the horizon." Trini sighed.  
  
"We've been having the same feelings lately," Zack answered for both himself and Tanya.  
  
In another section of the Youth Centre Jason and Andros were just finishing sparring intensely.  
  
"Jason I need to ask you something." Andros asked.  
  
"What's up bro?" Jason replied.  
  
"Well I have been getting this feeling that Rita and Zedd are planning something really big and my suspicions are even higher since we haven't been attacked by monsters at all since we escaped." Andros established.  
  
"I have been having similar feelings. Do you think the Demi Ninja powers have anything to do with it? " Jason said.  
  
"It might be, ever since connecting with the Demi God Zords my instincts have seem heightened just like animals do when there is danger." Andros replied.  
  
"Or it could be just us being paranoid, maybe we should go talk to the others to see if they are getting the same vibes." Jason said.  
  
"Yeah let's go talk to them, plus I could do well with some food in my stomach right about now." Andros said laughing after hearing his stomach grumble.  
  
The two teens headed over to the others and sat down luckily hearing them discuss how they sense something is amiss with Rita and Zedd. Jason and Andros explained their theory to the others and they all agreed to it and said they would mention it to Zordon later as they all ate their food after it was ordered.  
  
THE LUNAR PALACE  
  
From his base of operations Zedd and Rita were overlooking the rangers.  
  
"Don't worry rangers you will soon be in a war far beyond any of you will be able to comprehend," Zedd laughed evilly.  
  
Suddenly the moon started to rumble signifying that the comrades had landed on the planet for the alliance against the forces of good. The King and Queen of the Machine Empire Mondo and Machina landed their entire kingdom on the moon using a cloaking device, which allowed them to enter our solar system without detection. Also Master Vile ship landed beside the palace and he teleported in.  
  
"Zedd and Rita usually I would not join forces with such pitiful creatures as yourselves but something must be done about those goody two shoes," Mondo acknowledged.  
  
"Yes we definitely have a problem. I assume the rangers know of the God Zords and have ventured for the other two sets of Zords." Master Vile said.  
  
"Yes that is why I have called you all here for us to defeat the rangers we must be as one. If the rangers get all the God Zords we will be doomed." Zedd pointed out.  
  
"Yes, but we may have a problem on my way here from the M-51 galaxy I sensed three presence on the planet Cephiro where the Mashin Gods reside. Due to the velocity I was coming at I was unable to detect exactly who it was, but I was able to detect the awakening of the Mashin powers." Master Vile explained.  
  
"It must be that meddlesome trio Dulcea, Kat and Billy." Rita shrieked.  
  
"We cannot allow the Mashin Gods to awaken at all we must hurry with our plan." Zedd established.  
  
"Right, I think we should each split into groups to attack the rangers." Mondo pointed out.  
  
"For once I agree with you Mondo. Rita and I will handle the rangers questing for the Muteki powers and Master Vile will head for Cephiro to stop the Mashin powers from being activated. Lastly Mondo you will attack the Demi Ninja Rangers while we are gone." Zedd said.  
  
"So we all know what we're supposed to then, right," said Zedd as he started to evilly laugh as the others mimicked him.  
  
Not long after Rita and Zedd descended to Muteki Island, Master Vile teleported to his ship and sped off to Cephiro and King Mondo and Queen Machina started to plot their scheme to destroy the Demi Ninja Rangers.  
  
"Well my queen, let's see how those rangers go up against our cogs," Mondo exclaimed through mechanical mouth.  
  
"I think that's brilliant dear. Why don't you send Sprocket down with them so he can learn a thing or two about defeating his enemies." Machina replied.  
  
"That's an excellent idea dear. Sprocket my son, come here immediately." Mondo commanded.  
  
Sprocket wobbled into the throne room with enthusiasm since he overheard his father and mother discussing the issue of the power rangers and about his first expedition into the world domination business. "Yes, dad what's up?"  
  
"Sprocket we are going to send you down to Earth with a group of cogs, whereby you will attack Angel Grove and defeat the rangers." Mondo explained to Sprocket.  
  
"But father the cogs are but mere foot soldiers are you sure they will be able to defeat the rangers," Sprocket replied.  
  
"Don't worry the cogs are far more powerful than the Tengus and Putties the rangers will be easily defeated and without the help of the other rangers they won't stand a chance against us." Mondo said as he laughed maniacally followed by his son and wife.  
  
YOUTH CENTRE  
  
After the teens finished their meal they gathered to their usual corner of the youth centre and scanned the area to ensure that their teleportation would be concealed from any prying eyes.  
  
"The coast is clear," Andros established as he and the other initiated the sequence on their communicators for teleportation to the Command Centre.  
  
COMMAND CENTRE  
  
The six were as usual engulfed in their respective ranger colours as they teleported away. In a matter of seconds the teens were face to face with Zordon.  
  
"RANGERS, IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU ALL." Zordon said, but quickly sensing some problem emanating from his latest charges. "MAY I ASK WHAT IS THE PROBLEM?  
  
"How did you know we have a problem?" Ashley asked curiously.  
  
"I COULD SENSE YOU WERE ALL PUZZLED BY SOMETHING."  
  
"Well it's like this Zordon," Jason took the helm to explain.  
  
"I SEE WELL." Zordon was immediately cut off by the blaring sound of the alarms the rangers all turned around to the viewing globe what they saw on the screen was not what they were expecting.  
  
"What the hell are those things?" Tanya asked.  
  
"Ay yi yi! It can't be cogs and Prince Sprocket." Alpha said.  
  
"Cogs." Zack exclaimed still with a bemused facial expression.  
  
"Prince Sprocket." Trini said donning a similar expression as Zack.  
  
"RANGERS IF PRINCE SPROCKET IS HERE THAT WOULD MEAN HIS FATHER AND MOTHER, KING MONDO AND QUEEN MACHINA ARE HERE ALSO."  
  
"Who are they and what happened to Rita and Zedd?" Andros addressed the question to Zordon.  
  
"We can find that out later let's morph." Jason commanded.  
  
"WAIT JASON, YOU NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THIS NEW ENEMY. KING MONDO AND QUEEN MACHINA ARE VERY POWERFUL THEY ARE THE RULERS OF THE MACHINE EMPIRE THEY ARE ROBOTIC CONSTRUCTS WITH LIMITLESS RESOURCES FOR CREATING MONSTERS. I WOULD HAVE NEVER THOUGHT THEY WOULD SET THEIR EYES ON EARTH ESPECIALLY WITH RITA AND ZEDD IN THE PICTURE, UNLESS THEY HAVE FORMED SOME ALLIANCE WITH ONE ANOTHER."  
  
"If they did form an alliance wouldn't the Tengus be out their with them." Ashley asked  
  
"THAT'S TRUE ASHLEY, ALPHA DO A SPECTRAL ENERGY SCAN SEE IF YOU CAN LOCATE RITA AND ZEDD."  
  
"Right away Zordon," Alpha said as he swiftly initiated the spectral scanner on the command centre's console.  
  
"While we wait, how come the sensors didn't detect them?" Jason asked.  
  
"MONDO MUST HAVE CREATED A BLOCKING DEVICE. RANGERS MONDO IS MUCH MORE RUTHLESS THAN ZEDD & RITA AND CAN BE RECONSTRUCTED MANY TIMES IF HE IS DESTROYED YOU WILL HAVE TO DEPEND ON YOUR ANIMAL SPIRITS THROUGHOUT THIS ORDEAL IT IS OUR ONLY WARNING SYSTEM AT THIS TIME."  
  
"What do you mean by our animal spirits being our only warning system?" Zack asked.  
  
"BEFORE I WAS INTERRUPTED I WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT YOUR THEORY ABOUT YOUR POWERS WERE RIGHT. YOUR INSTINCTS HAVE BEEN HEIGHTENED AND APPARENTLY YOU SENSED THIS IMPENDING DANGER BUT BEING UNAWARE OF THIS MADE YOU JUST BYPASS IT AS PARANOIA."  
  
"Great, Zordon you knew this and you didn't tell us why?" Jason royally pissed shouted.  
  
As Zordon was about to explain himself Alpha interrupted.  
  
"Zordon I have done the spectral scan and the results show that the Rita and Zedd are no longer on the moon but rather heading to Muteki Island, the Machine Empire is now based on part of the moon and to make things worse I have picked up recent remnants of Master Vile's mystic energy. I am unsure of where Master Vile is right now." Alpha said worriedly.  
  
"Oh no they are going after the guys and we can't contact them." Tanya stated.  
  
"And even if we could contact them they would be powerless against them not to mention Billy, Kat and Dulcea are God knows where." Trini pointed out.  
  
"Guys we can't do anything about that right now. Angel Grove is being destroyed." Andros hurriedly pointed out to the other as they once again checked the viewing globe.  
  
"You're right let's get out there and show those tin cans that no one messes with the Earth." Zack said.  
  
"Right!" Everyone shouted.  
  
The rangers all summoned their Ninja Coins and as they called forth the Demi God powers.  
  
"Ok Demi Ninja Power!" Jason shouted.  
  
"Tsubasa!" Jason shouted.  
  
"Gama!" Zack shouted.  
  
"Kaku" Tanya shouted.  
  
"Rou!" Ashley shouted.  
  
"Kuma!" Trini shouted.  
  
"Saru!" Andros shouted.  
  
The six figures were then transported to the business district, which was now in total chaos because of the cog invasion.  
  
"Alright guys let's take them down." Jason said.  
  
"Right!" Everyone replied.  
  
The rangers jumped into the mass of cogs that was before them and from a spectators point of view it would have seemed that the rangers would have the upper hand with their high tech weaponry, but alas it wasn't so.  
  
"Andros, I don't know how much more of this I can take." Ashley shouted as several more cogs bombarded her.  
  
"Just hold on a little longer Ashley I have my hands full, but as soon as I'm finished with these guys I will co." Andros answered as the wind was knocked out of him by a perfectly placed punch to the stomach was executed.  
  
"Andros, Andros!" Ashley shouted as she used her animal spirits speed to swiftly run over to Andros and clutched him in her arms.  
  
"Ashley how did you." Andros said, as a cog was about to attack Ashley. "Look out!" Andros stated as he sent a powerful punch to the cog, which left the robot in pieces.  
  
"How did you do that?" Ashley asked.  
  
"I asked you the same question before being interrupted," stated Andros.  
  
"After this battle we're gonna have to figure these new powers out so let's get back to the others." Ashley pointed out.  
  
The two agreed and headed for the others while fighting off other hordes of cogs.  
  
In another sector Tanya and Zack weren't fairing much better against the cogs. A pink body suit could be seen from quite a distant being hurled across a parking lot. Zack saw this and immediately leapt over to Tanya, which for a brief second stunned him, even with his average ranger abilities that leap was beyond strange.  
  
"Tanya, are you okay?" Zack asked. "That was some hit you took there from that piece of machinery."  
  
Tanya struggled a little to stand up but with Zack's help she was able to compose herself.  
  
"Ha ha ha, very funny if I recall you weren't that much a fighter when you first started out either." Tanya pointed out to Zack.  
  
"Hey!" Zack exclaimed.  
  
As he was about to further inspect his girlfriend to ensure she was fine more cogs appeared and surrounded them.  
  
"Oh hell! We're surrounded what are we going to do?" Tanya asked with a tinge of fear.  
  
"I have an idea hold on to me." Zack said to Tanya.  
  
"Zack I don't think this is the time for you to be groping me," Tanya exclaimed.  
  
"No, that's not what I was going to do and even if I wanted to do that I wouldn't have to trick you. I was going to try and do that leap I did earlier to get to you and jump to that skyscraper." Zack explained.  
  
Tanya instantly blushed underneath her helmet. "Ok, sorry." Tanya wrapped her hand round her waist as Zack leapt into the air, but to no avail he was unable to reach and they were falling at a rapid speed.  
  
"Oh God, Tanya I'm sorry I tried that, but don't worry we're going to make it." Zack tried to reassure her as he gripped to her tightly as they continued falling.  
  
At that exact moment the two stopped falling and started to ascend to the top of the skyscraper. Zack wondered what was up but as he looked at Tanya he noticed she now donned a pair of pink energy wings.  
  
As they landed the wings vanished. "Wow, I didn't know you the suits could do that." Zack said still a little shocked by this event.  
  
"I didn't either. Let's get to the others." Tanya said as she was running towards the door on the roof and Zack followed.  
  
"Hiya!" Jason yelled as he did a roundhouse kick to the cog.  
  
Trini did several flips to get to Jason. "Jason these cogs are harder to defeat than they look, I have barely been able to take any of them down," she stated.  
  
"I know, but we have to continue fighting all of Angel Grove is depending on us." Jason said as he was fighting another cog.  
  
"Have you heard anything from the others yet?" Trini asked with great concern.  
  
"No I haven't I hope they are alri." Jason said as a well-placed kick connected with his helmet, which left him staggering.  
  
"JASON!" Trini shouted as a surge of energy flowed through her, causing a yellow aura to surround her.  
  
Trini was unsure what was happening but before she knew what was happening she clenched her fists together and slammed it to the ground causing a slight tremor. This caused some of the cogs around them to stumble to the ground and break into pieces. As the energy dissipated Trini looked at her hand with astonishment and realised that Jason was still hurt from the attack.  
  
"Jason, are you alright? That was some hit you took." Trini implied.  
  
"Yeah, it was. But what's up with the thing you just did?" Jason asked.  
  
"I'm not sure it just happened, must be one of the Demi God powers." Trini answered.  
  
At that exact moment more cogs entered the battlefield from their portal and started attacking.  
  
"We can't fight off all of these and they have us surrounded." Trini said with absolute fear.  
  
"I am going to get at least one of us out of here, don't worry Trini." Jason assured her.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Trini asked. "We are both getting out of here alive," she said.  
  
"Trini as leader you will listen to me. When I say go you go okay. GO!" Jason commanded.  
  
With defeat Trini acknowledged Jason command and ran, but before she could get very far the cogs were basically on top of her.  
  
"Trini, I'm coming," Jason shouted as he leapt into the air and unbeknownst to him he was flying with the help of a pair of white energy wings similar to Tanya's and talons, which were extended from his boots.  
  
Jason landed onto the cogs and using his talons that he noticed now and slashed them to pieces and grabbed Trini and flew off in search of the others.  
  
As all the rangers used the communicators to contact one another to meet at an open lot in the area that was used as a parking lot. The rangers were all happy to see that they were all alive not well but alive none the less. They were all brought out of their happy reunion when Prince Sprocket and his cogs appeared before them ready to pounce.  
  
"Guys I don't think we can take anymore of this." Andros stated.  
  
Before anyone was able to answer their communicators went off. Jason quickly answered.  
  
"This Jason, come in Zordon." Jason said.  
  
"RANGERS I HAVE BEEN MONITORING YOUR BATTLE AND IT SEEMS YOU ARE IN NEED OF SOME ASSISTANCE. I HAVE GRAPHED NEW POWER WEAPONS FOR YOU, WHICH HARNESS THE POWERS OF THE DEMI GODS. YOU EACH HAVE TAPPED INTO PARTS OF YOUR POWERS AND ARE ABLE TO HANDLE THESE WEAPONS."  
  
"What are the weapons Zordon?" Jason asked.  
  
"THE INFORMATION IS BE TRANSMITTED TO YOUR HELMETS SYSTEM YOU SHOULD RECEIVE THEM NOW."  
  
"We have them, Jason out. Alright guys let's do it." Jason commanded.  
  
"Falcon Sword!" Jason yelled.  
  
"Frog Axe!" Zack yelled.  
  
"Crane Bow!" Tanya yelled.  
  
"Wolf Lance!" Ashley yelled.  
  
"Bear Daggers!" Trini yelled.  
  
"Ape Sword!" Andros yelled.  
  
The rangers looked at the weapons and noticed the weapons looked similar to their power weapons with a few adjustments. The weapons were now infused with the same energies as they were infused with. The rangers looked on Prince Sprocket and the cogs and ran towards them.  
  
Jason and Tanya quickly took to the air using their newfound powers of flight and the sword and bow and took out quite a number of the cogs.  
  
Zack did his frog jump and came down with a tremendous force as he slash the cogs with his axe that were blocking his way.  
  
Ashley was swiftly using her enhanced speed and lance to take out several cogs without even truly being noticed until she stopped.  
  
Trini using her bear strength used her daggers to pierce the ground and sent a shockwave causing cracks in the Earth's surface, which sent an eruption of steam and heat on cogs.  
  
Andros as well used his enhanced strength with the combination of his sword to take out the cogs.  
  
When the rangers had taken care of the cogs they all gathered and set their eyes on Prince Sprocket and the few cogs that were protecting him.  
  
"Let's bring them together guys." Jason commanded.  
  
The rangers gathered their weapons together.  
  
"Falcon Sword!"  
  
"Frog Axe!"  
  
"Crane Bow!"  
  
"Wolf Lance!"  
  
"Bear Daggers!"  
  
"Ape Sword!"  
  
"Demi Spirit Blaster, Fire!"  
  
The blast went through the mass of cogs left and was about to connect with Prince Sprocket when he was transported away.  
  
"Oh man we could have taken him." Zack shouted.  
  
"Yeah we could but at least we took care of the cogs for now at least." Ashley pointed out.  
  
"God I'm tired let's teleport to the command centre." Trini said.  
  
"Good idea," Tanya answered.  
  
"Okay let's go guys." Jason said as the six teleported back to the command centre.  
  
MACHINE EMPIRE  
  
"Well it seems those meddlesome teenagers are grasping the use of the Demi powers, my dear." Machina said.  
  
"Yes my dear, we have to hurry and defeat them as quickly as possible." Mondo exclaimed.  
  
"Dad, I lost to the ranger does that mean I am a failure?" Sprocket asked.  
  
"No my son everyone has a bad day, but for your first major battle you were extraordinary." Mondo said to his son.  
  
"Thank you father, but don't worry we will get them next time when we send a monster down." Sprocket said.  
  
The three then set off to plot their next plan for world domination.  
  
COMMAND CENTRE  
  
"RANGERS I WOULD LIKE TO COMMEND YOU IN YOUR BATTLE WITH THE COGS AND I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGISE FOR KEEPING VALUABLE INFORMATION FROM YOU."  
  
The rangers all accepted Zordon's apology and teleported to the youth centre for something eat and then they headed home to get some rest.  
  
TBC Please Review 


End file.
